


What monokuma does during smutty fics

by AutisticIzzy



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Crack, Ishimondo supremecy, M/M, Monokuma gets free porn, Smut, Taka has no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticIzzy/pseuds/AutisticIzzy
Summary: You’ve all wondered it. I’ve seen it in all smut fics “Monokuma: 👁👄👁” “Aren’t they being filmed?” “Poor Monobear”This is what happens!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What monokuma does during smutty fics

I sat down, sipping my Triple expresso shot sugar free pumpkin spice latte with three pumps caramel, hold the whipped cream and coconut milk looking through the cameras. The kids were fucking. AGAIN. They seem to have forgotten I can see them. _No worries_ , I thought, _more views_. _I wonder if this counts as kiddie porn?_ This time it was the hall monitor and corn hair. Hall monitor was sucking Corn hair off. Wow they are really going at it. Hall Monitor doesn’t have a gag reflex apparently, became from what I saw Corn Hair was HUGE. At least 7 inches.

I recorded the whole thing, saving it for later. I gotta admit this is hot.


End file.
